Infección Zombie
right|304pxEstoy aterrado, el pulso me tiembla y la letra me sale peor que de costumbre, no me creo lo que está pasando... estoy encerrado con mis amigos en el apartamento de Benidorm, en el mismo que ocupamos el verano pasado con más pena que gloria. Pero ahora nos encontramos inmersos en una situación impensable, digna de la más horrible de las películas de terror. Y pensar que tiempo atrás fantaseábamos con esto al salir del cine... no podemos llamar por teléfono, no podemos salir de aquí, joder… no quiero ni pensarlo, pero quizá puede que incluso ya estemos infectados. Sólo se me ocurre escribir, necesito ordenar mis ideas y tratar de comprender esta locura. El boli bic avanza trazo a trazo devorando el folio. Somos amigos de toda la vida, un grupo variopinto, buena gente… no nos merecíamos estar aquí. Mientras escribo estas líneas Carlos y Llovet intentan llamar sin éxito a casa con los móviles, Robert y Coletilla atienden a la conexión en directo de los informativos de tele 5, todos estamos muy alterados, Francis está en estado de shock, encerrado en el cuarto de la cama de matrimonio, -no quiere salir desde lo del incidente de la escalera-. Rafa y Juanky siguen sin aparecer...¿Donde coño están? Maldito Benidorm, los putos militares no dejan salir a nadie del perímetro de la población, peligro biológico dicen. La tele no oculta el ruido de los helicópteros que entra por la ventana principal del apartamento, ni los gritos desgarradores que se oyen en los pisos inferiores, ni los aullidos del rellano... pero no queremos volver a abrir la puerta. Joder, mejor si empiezo por el principio. right|250px Esta mañana nos habíamos levantado a las once, esta vez no había Play Station que nos entretuviera y estábamos saliendo del apartamento, aprovechando el viaje y las vacaciones. Nos acercamos a la playa y acampamos con las toallas en la concurrida arena playera... temporada alta. Sobre la una del medio día pasó lo imposible, un ruido de turbinas de avión hizo que todos los presentes levantáramos la vista al cielo... la imagen de un enorme aparato blanco estrellándose a unos seiscientos metros de donde estábamos contra uno de esos edificios de muchos pisos se me quedará grabada para siempre, junto con lo que vendría después, fuego, humo, sangre... Rápidamente cogimos las toallas y las mochilas y nos acercamos a ver que pasaba, la policía ya había acordonado el edificio, -joder que veloces pensé-. A medio camino vimos como la gente comenzó a correr, huyendo de la zona del accidente, en lugar de acercarse a curiosear hasta el cordón policial, sonaron disparos y entonces los vimos... había gente abalanzándose sobre los demás, joder se oían gritos, se estaban despedazando ahí mismo y los policías de las patrullas disparaban contra a diestro y siniestro. Aquello no era normal, teníamos que irnos y rápido. Cundió el pánico y corrimos hacia el apartamento, poco a poco dejaron de oírse disparos, todo el mundo se alejaba horrorizado del lugar, creo que incluso algunos de esos tíos ensangrentado corrían detrás de la procesión de curiosos que huíamos despavoridos. Al llegar al piso faltaban Rafa y Juanky. La gente se ha vuelto loca y ellos cogen y se pierden... típico del atolondrado de Juanky…¿ pero de Rafa? El resto tratamos de llamar a nuestras familias para decirles que estábamos bien, porque no tardarían en enterarse del accidente, pero ninguno teníamos cobertura. Algo muy raro estaba pasando. Decidimos largarnos, alejarnos de aquella locura y volver a casa, pero faltaban ellos dos, además aparte de mi coche necesitábamos el de Juanky, éramos nueve... Recogimos con velocidad los trastos y mientras yo cerraba la cremallera de la maleta se oyó el puto mensaje. Todos nos acercamos a la ventana.thumb|219px “Les habla el cuerpo de operaciones especiales del ejército de España, atención a todo el mundo, se prohíbe que abandonen sus casas o apartamentos por peligro de contaminación biológica, repito, queda terminantemente prohibido salir a la vía pública, estamos autorizados a usar fuego real contra la población civil, Benidorm está en cuarentena hasta próximo aviso. Las carreteras y salidas están cortadas, por favor colaboren y sigan las instrucciones que se les comunicarán próximamente” Después sonó en inglés y creo que en alemán.... -Juanky y Rafa están jodidos, si les ven viniendo les dispararán- dijo Rober. -Estamos jodidos todos... -murmuró Francis mirando por la ventana.thumb|262px Al panorama de los helicópteros dando vueltas se unieron los furgones blindados patrullando las calles, tiroteando a lo que la tele llamaba infectados, ¿como puede ser que alguien enferme y entre en ese estado de locura?, ¿Por qué disparan en lugar de intentar curarlos? La rabia, o lo que sea, se iba contagiando rápidamente y por todos lados se veía gente desorientada, con convulsiones o persiguiendo a cualquier desgraciado. Sobretodo sangre. Nuestras caras hablaban por sí solas, Rober discutía con LLovet y el resto salimos al rellano y preguntamos a los vecinos si ellos tenían cobertura. Nada, ni los andaluces ni las italianas, ni el chaval raro del fondo, ni nadie. La gente estaba asustada y sobretodo desinformada. Al rato cada grupo entró en su apartamento, eran las tres y pico cuando comenzaron los gritos en el jardín del edificio. Al asomarnos a la piscina vimos como cinco chavales se metieron en el recinto de los apartamentos Movidick, perseguidas por una decena de... ¿infectados?, joder eran infectados al más puro estilo 28 días, no podía ser, era una puta pesadilla, tenía que despertarme de un momento a otro... pero no me despertaba. Los chavales nos la habían liado pero bien... bueno intentaban salvar su culo... no les culpo, pero en su huida se habían metido en nuestro bloque de apartamentos, ¡joder estaban en nuestro patio! y los infectados se habían colado con ellos... los gritos que subían por las escaleras eran la confirmación lógica de lo que veíamos por la ventana, esa gente asesina... estaban dentro y nosotros... también. Ahí cometimos el primer error, nos asomamos al rellano. -no podían haber subido aún- dijo Llovet mientras sacaba del cajón de los cubiertos un cuchillo de al menos un palmo. En otra situación hubiera resultado gracioso…Llovet siempre hace gracia, con su expresión neutra en la cara, como los presentadores de los informativos, que solo cambia cuando se ríe. Capoira y Francis se asomaron escaleras abajo, un chaval subía los escalones de tres en tres. Uno de los andaluces, el enorme con cara de bonachón, salió con un palo en la mano, dos italianas se habían asomado también Bianca y Ángela... el andaluz le gritó al chaval que subiera, que le ayudaríamos, los gritos sonaban desde el piso de abajo, demasiado cerca. –Los de séptimooo ayuda!!!, me capturaron,¡AYUDA! Todo pasó sorprendentemente rápido, el andaluz y Francis bajaron al sexto mientras el resto aguardábamos paralizados, incrédulos y sobretodo asustados... se escucharon golpes y gritos y parece ser que neutralizaron al perseguidor... pero de repente cuando subían de nuevo al 7º se escucharon más gritos de infectados que subían por las escaleras y el chaval al que habían salvado la vida se tiró al cuello de aquel pobre desgraciado... forcejearon, pero ya era tarde. Francis empujó al infectado y éste trastabilló y cayó al suelo. La camiseta blanca del andaluz estaba manchada con un chorretón de su propia sangre, el recién llegado se levantó como un animal rabioso y los compañeros del andaluz cerraron la puerta dejándolo fuera mientras aullaba y se abalanzaba sobre Bianca... es todo lo que pude ver porque en ese momento alguien me estiró hacia el interior del apartamento, y tanto nuestra puerta como la de las italianas se cerraron con fuerza. Los gritos siguen, creo que ese mastodonte está intentando tirar la puerta de las italianas abajo, estos comentan algo sobre abrir la puerta de nuevo y tratar de ayudarlas,...¡que no les haya pasado nada dios!... oigo como gritan Estela y la godita, joder chillan como si hubiera entrado, pero juraría que la puerta no ha cedido..., la sonrisa de la guapa italiana me viene a la mente... no podemos dejarlas ahí tiradas. ENTRADA 2: Reacción rápida, suerte y valor. Estábamos asustados, nerviosos y pasmados de miedo. La transformación del andaluz nos dejó a la vez sorprendidos y tremendamente preocupados. Al parecer, con un solo mordisco había perdido su humanidad y ahora era como las cosas que habíamos visto cerca del avión, o como los que salían por la tele. Pero todavía no sabíamos el enorme peligro que corríamos, puede que por eso tomáramos aquella decisión tan insensata. -¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -Dijo Carlos. -Si abres esa puerta ese tío va a entrar, NI DE COÑA. -Sentenció Rober mientras se interponía entre la puerta y el resto del grupo. -¡Esperad joder! Hay que ayudarlas o ese loco acabará haciéndoles daño, buscad cualquier cosa que podamos usar como arma. -Dije mientras recorría el apartamento con la mirada. -¡En la tele dicen que sea como sea hay que mantenerse alejado de esas personas! ¿Dices que busquemos armas?, ¿Qué coño quieres hacer?- Intentó convencernos Rober. La polémica se desató y empezamos a discutir cada vez de forma más acalorada, ¿ayudar o abandonarlas a su suerte? No había forma de avisar a la policía y además estaban demasiado ocupados. Pese al miedo en el cuerpo poco a poco la decisión de ayudarlas parecía más generalizada, no podíamos taparnos los oídos y fingir que todo iba bien. La idea era espantar a ese hombre y si era necesario, golpearle. En ese momento, Coletilla dejó todos los cuchillos y cosas punzantes sobre la mesa. Genial disponíamos de unos diez cuchillos de cortar patatas (que dudo que sean capaces de cortar algo más) el de carne de Llovet, otros dos más gruesos de empuñadura de madera... al menos eran más gruesos y no se doblaban con facilidad. -Lamentable la armería. -Dijo Capo desde la puerta del baño. -¡Joder Capoira! ¿Puedes mejorarlo? -Contesté molesto por su actitud. -Pues si mira... -y sacó del baño el mocho y la escoba. La estampa del chaval siempre en chándal, con el pelo descontrolado en plan casi afro y empuñando una escoba. -Bien, una puta escoba... eres un genio…-ironicé- Joder piensa piensa... me dije para mis adentros mientras seguía barriendo la estancia con la mirada. -¡Necesitamos algo contundente! Y diciendo eso cogí una de las sillas de madera y la estrellé con todas mis fuerzas contra el suelo. Perfecto, se había descolado, las viejas sillas estaban tente mientras cobro y al menos nos iban a proporcionar palos más consistentes y ahora ofrecían cierta distancia de golpeo, con eso seguro que lo intimidábamos. Cogí una de las patas traseras, Carlos y Capoira comenzaron a desarmar otras dos sillas.thumb -¿Si salís con eso que pensáis hacer? ¿Que sois Rambo?, ¡No me jodáis! No voy a permitir que entre aquí por vuestra culpa, esa gente está loca, no razonan, están infectados de algo raro y vosotros creéis que vais a asustarle pegándole con una escoba.-Toni tampoco quería que la puerta se abriera. -Necesitan nuestra ayuda, si fuera al revés… ¿te gustaría que te echaran un cable no? -Intervino Coletilla, es un chico que a veces habla poco, pero cuando lo hace sus palabras suelen ser sabias, bravo Coleti. -¡Perfavoreeeeee alguien que nos ayude! –La súplica bastó para hacernos reaccionar, el pánico de la voz de la italiana era imposible de ignorar. Con cada grito el andaluz retomaba el ataque con más persistencia, los gruñidos se elevaban por encima del escándalo que armaba al chocar contra la madera de la puerta. -Hay que detenerlo, si no atraerá a todos los que estén por ahí a nuestro rellano. -Bien Capo, has estado rápido ahí- pensé. Al final tomamos una decisión y enseguida tuvimos claro quién íbamos a salir… menudo trío de imprudentes, Carlos es moreno y de estatura media, el adicto al fútbol del grupo…es bastante deportista y está en buena forma. Capoira… pese al mote no es brasileño, a menos que los brasileños ya no sean morenos y tengan el pelo extraordinariamente rizado… se llama Oscar, como yo, pero para evitar la confusión empezamos a llamarle Capoira o Capo, a él le gusta, dice que es un mote con clase. Momentos después tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta principal del apartamento, lentamente abrí con la izquierda mientras sujetaba la pata de la silla con la diestra. -No se ha dado cuenta... –susurré a Carlos y a Capoira. La imagen acabó con toda mi resolución y titubeé. Aquel tío era enorme, unos dos metros, gordo con el pelo moreno, largo y lacio, parecía heavy, jodido andaluz, ahora estaba en el otro bando y no molaba nada. En ese momento Capoira empujó un poco más la puerta y la hija de puta chirrió alertando a esa cosa de nuestra presencia. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna de arriba a abajo cuando los ojos inyectados en sangre de aquel bicho se cruzaron con los míos. En aquel momento improvisamos. -¡Ehhh! ¡Necesitas ayuda, tranquilízate o tendremos que hacerlo por la fuerza!- Gritó Carlos amenazándole con el palo de madera.thumb|288px Como un tiburón que olfatea sangre nueva, el heavy arrancó a correr hacia nosotros haciendo caso omiso de nuestra advertencia. Yo estaba en mitad del pasillo y detrás Carlos y Capoira. – Dale jodeeer daleee! (Creo que era Carlos el que me gritaba), se acercaba rápidamente… tres metros, dos, uno metro. ¡PAM! La puerta de nuestro apartamento se cerró dejándonos a los tres fuera. No había otra salida, tenía que reaccionar y deshacerme de la parálisis que me sobrecogía. Mi instinto de protección tomó las riendas y el palo chocó contra la cara del andaluz con toda la fuerza que mi brazo derecho le imprimió en el revés. Ese golpe habría hecho que se retorciera de dolor cualquier persona normal del mundo, en cambio el mastodonte retrocedió sólo un par de pasos, y al retomar la carga me clavó las manos en los hombros mientras me buscaba el cuello con la boca. Joder, que fuerza tenía el cerdo, estaba entre su mandíbula y la pared, había dejado caer la madera porque necesitaba las dos manos para alejarlo de mí. Aun luchando con todas mis fuerzas se acercaba poco a poco. Yo pedía ayuda desesperadamente a mis amigos. En ese momento Carlos descargó el palo en su nuca mientras Capoira tiraba de su camiseta con todas sus fuerzas para separarlo de mí. Parece que el golpe hizo efecto y conseguí liberarme, con la espalda apoyada en la pared le di una fuerte patada y cayó al suelo. El corazón me latía salvajemente y ríos de adrenalina corrían por mis venas, en esos momentos me arrepentía enormemente de haber salido. Pero para nuestro asombro el andaluz comenzó a incorporarse de nuevo, emitiendo un gorgoteo siniestro desde lo más oscuro de su laringe. Carlos gritó y le propinó otro golpe con tanta fuerza que hizo que el palo se hundiera entre astillas de hueso y masa encefálica. -¡Lo hemos matado!, abrid la puta puerta cabrones.- Gritó Capo con una mueca de horror en el rostro. En ese momento nos miramos incrédulos, no podíamos haber llegado tan lejos, no podíamos haberle quitado la vida a una persona. -Joder, sabéis que a sido en defensa propia, ese salvaje nos iba a matar.- Balbuceaba Carlos intentando justificarse. Unos gritos cercanos nos sacaron del estupor del momento y corrimos hacia el apartamento de las italianas. Toqué a la puerta llamando a Estela… seguíamos oyendo gritos y discusiones en italiano, de repente se abrió y la joven apareció con los ojos llorosos y sudando, estaba muy alterada. Detrás la gordita y Ángela empujaban la puerta del baño para impedir que se abriera. No tuvimos tiempo de más charla, bajaban infectados por la escalera desde el 8º piso. Sin perder un segundo, los tres entramos dando un portazo en el piso de las italianas, al cerrar la puerta vi de reojo como una chica y dos abuelos habían llegado aullando al rellano. -Bianca e Bárbara están dentro della stanza de banio, ayudadnos! -Dijo Estela completamente trastornada. Rápidamente todo tuvo sentido, Bianca y la otra italiana se habían transformado en esas cosas. Ahora estábamos con infectados fuera y dentro. No se me ocurría como saldríamos de esta, esto iba de mal en peor. ENTRADA 3: Caminos alternativos. El avión. En una de las céntricas calles de Benidorm una Renault Kangoo espera a que el semáforo se ponga en verde, la música suena dentro y un hombre joven piensa la dirección más corta para llegar al bar donde tiene que hacer su próximo reparto. De pronto, el sonido de la radio local empezó a ser ahogado por el de un avión que se aproximaba a toda velocidad -Joder, ese trasto vuela demasiado bajo, pensó Raúl. En pocos segundos se volvió insoportable y el joven pensó que le iba a estallar la cabeza, alzó la mirada y vio perplejo como la panza blanca del aparato le sobrevolaba y pasaba de largo. Cinco segundos después vio como se estrellaba contra un edificio cuatro manzanas más allá. Confuso y nervioso, llamó a emergencias y aceleró en dirección al lugar del accidente.thumb|298px Dejó la kangoo aparcada encima de la acera a una distancia prudencial. La visión era sobrecogedora, medio avión colgaba de la planta treinta o trentaitantas. Las lenguas de fuego trepaban por la fachada y salían por las ventanas cercanas al lugar del impacto, gritos de desesperación, curiosos aproximándose, sirenas de fondo…de pronto sintió un profundo picor en los ojos, algo le abrasaba las vías respiratorias. – Es el humo –pensó- Este olor agrio va a acabar conmigo. Y tosiendo se volvió al interior de la kangoo mientras por la esquina aparecía la primera de las patrullas a toda velocidad. En pocos segundos, la columna de humo negro sirvió de foco de atención a los centenares de personas que se acercaban al lugar, o se asomaban por ventanas y balcones. Los agentes avisaron por radio, debía ser el procedimiento habitual, rápidamente comenzaron a alejar a los curiosos mientras los policías de la segunda patrulla entraban por el hall para comenzar a evacuar a los ocupantes del hotel. Había gente bajando por las escaleras a toda velocidad, gritos de terror, aullidos… varias personas irrumpieron en la planta baja procedentes de los pisos superiores, perseguidas por varios individuos que gritaban como animales y atacaban a todo el que se les ponía por delante, como animales rabiosos. Los policías del segundo coche desenfundaron las armas y apuntaron a los agresores mientras hombres y mujeres escapaban al exterior por las puertas del hotel. -Deténganse, apártense de esa gente! –Ordenó el policía. Vamooooooos! ¿No me oyen o que?- Tres de los infectados respondieron al estimulo sonoro y corrieron hacia el policía, el agente disparó al primero de los individuos, las balas en el pecho no frenaron al agresor y el agente corrió hacia el exterior presa del asombro y del pánico. -¡Jose!!! ¡Que coño pasa con estos tíos! ¡Les he disparado y no se mueren! ¡Ayúdame! – Tarde. Una vez fuera, se abalanzaron sobre el policía, mientras el compañero de Jose se retorcía de dolor cosido a mordiscos.thumb Los demás agentes tirotearon a los infectados y tras varios balazos cayeron desplomados al suelo. Más y más de esas criaturas salían del hotel y pronto había decenas atacando a los policías y los civiles cercanos. Se produjo una estampida de gente que huía en cualquier dirección que se alejara de esos seres. Desde su Kangoo, Raúl notó que se encontraba cada vez peor, todo eso no podía ser por el humo...-pensó extrañado. En medio de su particular mal estar, dos individuos comenzaron a aporrear el cristal del copiloto y entre sudores fríos y taquicardias encendió el motor de la furgoneta y salió asustado a toda velocidad. La visión se le nublaba, recorrió unos cientos de metros, la gente se apartaba como podía de su trayectoria zigzagueante. Los que no se apartaban no se levantaban, o bien el golpe los mataba o la gente los pisoteaba en su huída. El pánico vuelve a las personas muy egoístas, saca lo peor de cada uno y allí se destilaba pánico por cada esquina. Por todas partes y de todos los comercios y terrazas la gente se asomaba y se preguntaba nerviosa que es lo que había pasado. Una explosión, un ataque terrorista, un accidente de avión. Cada vez eran más y más los curiosos que salían a la calle, los que estaban cerca del lugar del accidente veían como la gente corría para salvar sus vidas y ellos mismos buscaban refugio conforme se acercaban los infectados. Un grupo de chavales que corría con trastos playeros se puso de nuevo en la trayectoria de la kangoo, que se dirigía directamente hacia los dos que cerraban la marcha. Uno de ellos se percató de la furgoneta y reaccionando con velocidad cogió a su amigo por el brazo y de un tirón lo hizo entrar en un local para evitar que fuera arrollado. -Juanky arrimaaa! PAM! Justo a tiempo, la kangoo se estampó contra la esquina del bar taponando la entrada. -Joder Rafa, si no es por ti nos hace papilla, menudo hijo de puta. -Comentó Juanky entre jadeos y con la mano en el pecho, como contando los latidos de su sobresaltado corazón. -Oh my god! Are you okay guys? -Preguntó el camarero británico del bar, mientras se acercaba a toda prisa. -¿Ehh? Ahh... yes yes. -Contestó Juanky con su inglés oxidado, mientras, la gente se acercaba a socorrer al accidentado. El camarero abrió la puerta del copiloto, con cuidado de no cortarse con los cristales rotos, y apoyando una rodilla en el asiento le acercó un brazo para tomarle el pulso. -This man is alive! Call an ambulance! -Pero a los pocos instantes el corazón del conductor se paró. -Oh no, I think that he is dead- Dijo el camarero al no sentir los latidos. A los 3 o 4 segundos el corazón comenzó a trabajar de nuevo de forma compulsiva mientras que quién fue Raúl unos instantes atrás mordía con saña la mano del camarero. El hombre retiró el brazo entre gritos de dolor. El cinturón de seguridad impedía a Raúl seguir a su particular presa y parece que eso lo ponía de mal humor. La escena del infectado atado al asiento del coche y con los ojos inyectados en sangre era sobrecogedora. -¡Ostia Rafa! ¡Le ha arrancado media mano! ¡Vamos con los demás joder! -Salta por encima- Contestó su amigo, y diciendo esto los dos chicos subieron por el techo de la kangoo y volvieron a la calle principal. -Mierda están por todos lados. Corre Juanky, tenemos que volver al piso. Estaban ya cerca, subían por una calle peatonal ajardinada a ambos lados, con césped, arbolitos y bancos, de las que transitan los turistas para ir y venir a la playa rodeados de un ambiente más agradable. El apartamento quedaba a trescientos metros, doscientos cincuenta, doscientos… -Dios… hay mas bichos de esos en medio de la calle. -Dijo Juanky casi sin aliento.thumb|296px -Entremos al pub ese, rápido!. Los dos chavales entraron al local, estaba bastante lleno porque eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde y había mucha gente que estaba comiendo minutos atrás y se preguntaba nerviosa que pasaba. Algunos llamando por teléfono, otros corriendo hacia sus casas, los rumores se extendían, caníbales, gente rabiosa... decían. Un pequeño grupo de infectados se sintió atraído por el bullicio y los curiosos que inundaban la puerta del pub. Fue rápido, imprevisible, comenzaron a correr e irrumpieron como perros salvajes en un corral de ganado. En pocos segundos se sembró la confusión y el pánico, el camarero y siete chavales afortunados escaparon de la masacre cerrando la puerta de la cocina. Afortunadamente Rafa y Juanky estaban cerca y pudieron entrar con ellos. -¿Que coño es esa gente? –Preguntó el tío del pub con aspecto de motero americano pálido como un muerto. -Ni idea, pero se lanzan al cuello de cualquiera que ven. -Respondió Juanky aportando la escasa información que en ese momento disponía. Tras un rato de preguntas y exclamaciones Juanky y Rafa contaron lo sucedido al resto de supervivientes. -O sea, que esa gente te muerde y parece ser que te vuelves como ellos. -Resumió uno de los presentes. -Hay que salir de aquí, la puerta es de madera contrachapada, no durará ni dos minutos si les da por golpearla. -Dijo el tío del pub. -Nosotros tenemos el apartamento en el edificio Movidick, ese de ahí enfrente. -Añadió Rafa a los otros cinco y al camarero. – Supongo que vosotros podríais refugiaros en el patio mientras pasa todo este jaleo, el jardín tiene una cerca y la puerta del patio es fuerte. -¿Tienes las llaves ahí? Preguntó uno de los cinco amigos que estaban con Juanky, Rafa y el camarero. -Sí, no hay problema. -Y antes de terminar la frase dos de ellos se abalanzaron sobre Rafa dándole un puñetazo. -¡agarren las llaves! -Gritó el motero del pub, arrimándose a los que ahora tenían la sartén por el mango. Juanky y Rafa estaban retenidos a la fuerza mientras los otros chavales buscaban las llaves por sus bolsillos de forma apresurada, palpando la tela esperando escuchar un sonido metálico. Al encontrar lo que buscaban los derribaron para ganar tiempo y salieron corriendo por la puerta trasera en dirección a su nuevo refugio. -¡Hijos de puta! –Bramó Juanky lleno de rabia al ver como salían corriendo. -Mierda estamos jodidos tío.- Dijo Rafa mientras se levantaba dolorido. -No, aún no, la puerta del parking no estaba cerrada, sólo tenemos que llegar al apartamento antes que ellos. ¡Corre Rafa! Ocho eran las personas que corrían hacia el Movidick, Juanky y Rafa iban por detrás. Los cinco rufianes y el motero llegaron enseguida y se entretuvieron unos segundos abriendo la puerta de la verja exterior, donde estaban todos los timbres. Fue suficiente para que unos infectados que los seguían atraparan al motero, los otros cinco continuaron corriendo hacia el patio, ignorando los gritos de su “amigo”. Dejaron la piscina a su izquierda y corrieron hacia el patio, esas cosas estaban pisándoles los talones. Mientras corrían por su vida, alguien los vigilaba desde la ventana del séptimo piso. Al abrir la puerta de hierro y vidrio entraron al patio. Corrían tanto que no cerraron ni la puerta, no había tiempo. Uno de los ascensores estaba en la planta baja y se subieron cuatro de ellos. Error, mientras las puertas se cerraban uno de esos seres rabiosos se metió en el ascensor, impidiendo que se cerraran las puertas. Aquellos cuatro no llegaron a ningún sitio y aquella caja colgante se convirtió en su ataúd. El quinto de los amigos, optó por otro camino y subía gritando por las escaleras, con una joven ensangrentada pisándole los talones, aullando, apunto de atrapar al exhausto chico. Subía los escalones de dos en dos, de tres en tres… tan rápido como podía. Cuando llegó al sexto piso detectó gente arriba y gritó: –Los de septimooo ¡ayudaaa!!!... Jodeeeer me ha cogidooo ayudaaaaaaa ayudaaaaaa! Dos personas bajaron gritando que aguantara, una enorme con acento andaluz y otro chico moreno en camiseta de tirantes negra. El andaluz acabó con la infectada… pero el recién llegado ya estaba contagiado, aquella loca le había mordido por todas partes antes de morir. Notaba ese escozor en su cuerpo, el aire le quemaba, el corazón se le aceleraba… cuando llegó al séptimo piso ya no era él y atacó como un animal rabioso al hombre que le había salvado la vida. Un grupo de chicas y de chicos fueron testigos de la violencia con la que arremetió desde la entrada de sus apartamentos, horrorizados, cerraron las puertas para escapar de la tragedia. Unos pisos más abajo Juanky y Rafa estaban encerrados en el Focus, el coche nuevo de Juanky desde dónde veían el acceso trasero al Movidick. Estaban callados, en el silencio más profundo que podían mantener, la respiración acelerada, y el sudor les invadía la frente tras obligada carrera y la tensión de la carrera, adrenalina pura corría por sus venas en ese momento. Un par de infectados vagaban cerca de la puerta por la que ellos tenían que entrar, y otros más por entre los coches del parking, como si buscaran algo, como si sintieran que podían satisfacer su deseo de carnicería. De algún modo sabían que había algún humano cerca. Genial, un movimiento en falso y no saldrían nunca de ese Focus negro. Categoría:Zombis